A typical problem encountered by remote units within wireless communication systems is that of multi-path fading. During multipath fading, a signal that is transmitted to a remote unit is canceled (via destructive interference) by the same signal that has been reflected off of an object. This is illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, signal 103 that is transmitted to remote unit 101 is reflected off surface 102. In many cases, the reflected signal 104 will destructively interfere with incoming signal 103, causing a multi-path fade. At the point where the two signals destructively interfere, remote unit 101 may be unable to receive incoming signal 103, possibly resulting in a dropped call. Therefore a need exists for a method and apparatus for transmitting a signal within a communication system that reduces the chance that a signal will undergo multi-path fading.